As the wearable device mentioned above, in recent years, a wearable electronic device is known that is modeled on a wristwatch and that can be strapped to the wrist of one arm from among the left and right arms of the user and can be operated using motions of the hand or the fingers of the other arm. For example, it has been mentioned that a wearable electronic device has a touch-sensitive area provided therein so that predetermined operations can be performed by touching the touch-sensitive area with a finger of the other hand.